


The Little Things

by Spindizzy



Category: Demon Diary
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always the little things that went missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

It was always little things that went missing. Some of the silverware he'd set out for dinner. The smaller statues and trinkets off shelves. In some cases, Eclipse wasn't even sure _what_ was missing, only that there was an empty space on the wall that hadn't been there yesterday.

He knew Lord Raenef was taking them - he'd never actually caught the boy, but the slight guilty start every time Eclipse came across him looking at something was a hint, as was the fact that Raenef had been in the area just before Eclipse noticed something had vanished - but he couldn't figure out _why._ The boy had an entire castle, so why he'd want to... _Steal_ was the word his mind persisted in offering, regardless of the fact that Lord Raenef couldn't possibly steal something that already belonged to him, was beyond him.

And it did all belong to him - Eclipse reassured him of that occasionally, usually when he discovered that they really were out of cutlery in a hope that it might persuade his lord to give some of it back. The fact that Raenef's usual reaction was disbelief, or demanding a repetition, was entirely irrelevant.


End file.
